The Devil In You
by SquishyFiend
Summary: AKA "Devil Gene" rewritten. Harry/Tekken crossover. Harry/Tonks. Harry is upset about his godfathers death. Thinking thoughts of revenge, he unleashes a hidden gene in his system called the Devil Gene. Harry takes on the wizarding world by storm.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Harry Potter.

A/N: I realize that this story was not well thought out and it was poorly written. I hope this is a better version for you guys. Oh and I decided it should be fifth year, but is still a Tonks/Harry.

* * *

The day was dark. It always had been since he got here. He was known as Harry Potter. Harry was rich, handsome, and famous. Everything a person could want, but Harry himself. He just wanted his godfather back with him. Harry let out a small sob as he thought of Sirius. He was the only family he had ever known.

Shaking with anger and sadness, he got up from the Dursleys yard and ran to the park. He didn't know why he was going, just that he needed to leave. Harry ran with his fists clenched so tight that he was clawing away at his palm.

'Why?! Why did he have to go?' Harry screamed in his head.

The sky was getting darker and clouds were taking over the sky. Harry didn't care and he didn't realize it was raining. He just knew, he wanted to take revenge. Harry skid to a halt and fell to his knees. He pounded his fits into the ground. He wanted to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, but most of all, that bastard Tom Riddle. That 'thing' messed up everything in his life. He took it all away.

Ugly thoughts plague the mind of Harry Potter. The rain poured out onto him as he clawed at the ground. He looked down at the ground and noticed something. There in the ground was faint but noticeable claw marks. He pushed his head closer while reaching hand out to touch the earth. Harry gasped. His hand had claws.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry said aloud.

As Harry looked at his hands, he never noticed the men surrounding him.

"On my mark, fire at will. Kazuya wants him dead before Jin can get to him." One man said to the others. He aimed his gun at Harry and was holding up his hand. He moved his hand ever so slightly when he saw the boy distort in front of him.

'Whats going on?' he said in his head.

Harry was in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He screamed as he felt his arm shift in endless ways. He looked down at it and his body filled with terror. A black like color filled up his arms, his claws got longer, but worst of all; a spike like bone was coming out of his arm. Harry yelled out a painful howl and dropped to the ground. He twisted and turned all over. He didn't know what was happening to him.

Harry breathed up and down. He thought it was all over, but it was just beginning. He lifted his hands up and felt his body. He touched his head and froze. Something was coming out of his head. Whatever it was grew rapidly underneath his hand. It was at that very moment that he knew they were horns. He screamed out again and something shot up through him. Something horrible was about to happen.

The men had been shaking in free. They saw their own boss go through this but never this violent. They knew that this boy was strong, maybe stronger then Kazuya. It was at that thought they saw Harry get up slowly. They raised their guns at level and saw Harry's eyes. They wear blood shot red. This was Harry's devil. They were dead and they knew it.

Harry looked at all the men around him and said, "Who are you?"

One brave soul stepped up to the demon, "Were Kazuya's men. Were here to terminate you."

Harry smirked, "Kazuya huh? I don't seem to know him. Turn back now and I'll let you live."

That brave man, the leader it seemed, pointed his gun at Harry and fired.

Harry was gone. The group scattered around trying to look for him. It seemed Harry just disappeared out of sight.

"Maybe he left. Maybe he-" The mans voice croaked.

"Maybe he what, Tim? Tim? Tim!" A man shouted out and looked at him. He gasped at the sight. Harry was standing right behind him smirking, but it was his head. Harry's claws were right through Tim's body. Tim shook on Harry's clawed hand as blood ran down his chest. Harry threw his body against a nearby tree and went after the man who called out to Tim.

"Oh shit!" He ran and ran but Harry flickered in front of him. Harry's inhuman speed gave him a great advantage.

He looked at the guy in the eyes, "I told you, to leave." Harry let out a powerful upper-cut to his head. The mans head snapped as he landed on the ground. Harry looked at the last five men as the lined up in a row.

"You can stop this now and we won't shoot, kid."

Harry was quiet. 'Kid' was not something they should've called Harry. It reminded him of his uncle. He hated his uncle. His head throbbed in a weird way. Harry closed his eyes and grabbed his head. He howled as he opened his eyes and a red beaming laser shot out. His beam hit all five men. It shot wholes in their bodies, cut limbs apart, and killed them. All in one shot.

As this was going on, he fell to the ground. His body was changing back to what it used to be.

Harry opened up his emerald eyes. He was about to vomit.

'What have I done?!' He thought as he got up and ran, but surprised when no one noticed the carnage and noise of what had happened. All he knew was that he had to get back home.

A man around 21 years old and an older man stood next to each other.

"The kid needs help with the Devil, Jin. You know that right?" The older man said.

The man named Jin stayed silent. They were the reason no one heard. The old wizard Kazuki, the man standing beside Jin, silenced the whole thing. Jin knew Harry was strong, even without the Devil. He knew he had to help him.

"Lets go." His monotone voice said leaving the seen before him.

Kazuki signed and waved his wand quickly over the bodies. He undid all the spells he put and walked away with Jin. He would see young Harry again.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Sucked? I really don't know if it was. Review please! I know I suck at writing but I attempt. Short but I write longer chapters as I go on. I don't know when the next update will be, schools getting me busy.


End file.
